


Good Morning

by jazzmedic, PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, M/M, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Oral Sex, Piss, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink Wet & Messy, Somnophilia, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, They/Themrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, pissing inside, trans porn by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmedic/pseuds/jazzmedic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Benrey loves waking up to the feeling of Gordon in their arms, to see their wonderful love relaxed in a tender hold.Only thing that continues to ruin the sweet moment, is that Benrey needs to piss.Bad.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- I (Prime) NEVER expected to ever post something like this but thanks to encouragement and my amazing friend/co-writer  
> So, here you go.
> 
> Gordon uses the terms cunt and tdick/dick for his genital area.

The sun sneaks through the blinds as the morning rolled in, letting Benrey gaze upon their love still softly snoozing in their arms. They let out a sigh at the warm feeling in their heart from just feeling Gordon leant against them. The way he looked so peaceful in his sleep, it was enough to make Benrey melt.

Benrey lightly brushes aside some hair from Gordon's face, rudely blocking their view of their handsome boyfriend’s content face. Their arm was feeling a bit sore from Gordon's weight on it but it was all worth it whenever he was asleep against them, clearly feeling so safe with them. Benrey shifts and places a gentle kiss on Gordon's forehead, making Gordon's sleepy body instinctively move closer, pressing himself against them, his knee then rising up to press over Benrey's abdomen, and against their bladder.

That was when Benrey noticed another form of pressure, the same thing that ruins every bloody morning cuddle.

They need to piss, and they need to piss bad.

A small whine escapes their mouth as Gordon continues to squirm about, as if Gordon was sleep-teasing them. Why does this need always have to crash into them so hard? Why can't it just slowly build up with a warning like it does any other time of the day?

But no, it was there, and Benrey was now squirming in place from the desperation quickly building; they could feel it threatening to leak out without their control. Gordon's arms were pressed between himself and against Benrey's chest, his face inches from Benrey's and breathing softly in his sleep. He was so cute, too perfect like this to even dare attempt to move and disrupt his slumber. But a guy can't just go pissing the bed now, can they? Benrey seriously considered this for a second, the bed was warm anyway wasn't it?

Then, Benrey's ears perked up when they had a brilliant idea!

The couple had already discussed and agreed to sleep sex being okay, and Gordon had enjoyed the past times Benrey's ‘let loose’ inside him, why not take this chance to combine the two?

Benrey gulps quietly as they try to think of how to do this without disrupting the man in their arms, but they better think of something quick as the pressure only builds and tightens on their bladder. As carefully as possible, Benrey gently reaches down and takes hold of Gordon's leg, slowly guiding it to loop over their hip, letting him stay in his resting position but now they have a good angle of access to Gordon's cunt. Benrey was more grateful now than ever that Gordon prefers to sleep naked or this would've been much harder to pull off. After a little more shifting to align themselves better, they give Gordon a soft kiss on the cheek as they press closer to touch their crotches together.

They held Gordon close, their mind sent racing from the feeling of Gordon's body learning against them, his breathing on their neck, his cunt touching the soft layer of chub on their crotch. Benrey's slit was already swollen and their tentacock snaked out from their body, seeking the heat in front of it, but the added arousal of the pressure in their bladder and the thought alone of being inside Gordon had gotten them wet as well. Two extra tentacles tease at Benrey's slit, making them grow more needy in both ways. But this was good! Benrey soon uses this to their advantage as their cock moves forward to slide between Gordon's folds, shifting up and down and coating his cunt in the thick blue lube now leaking eagerly from their slit. Now Benrey was sure that it won't hurt or disturb Gordon because they’ve provided the lube for him, without even having to get up. Gordon shivers in Benrey's grasp and presses closer, the leg around Benrey pulling the alien closer as he stays in slumber. Benrey lets out a sigh and strokes Gordon's hair, only staring at his face with a lovestruck smile as their tip finally slides inside him.

Benrey watches Gordon's beautiful face scrunch up slightly in surprise and then pleasure as their cock stretches him slowly, watching closely to take note of any sign of discomfort, but after the initial entry they can soon hear Gordon's breathing get heavier as he pulls tighter in his sleep, clearly wanting them.

"My Gordie... my love... my super pogchamp..." Benrey mutters quietly, melting at the feeling of Gordon tightening around them. They try desperately to be quiet, making sure to not squeeze the man too hard and accidentally wake him up, but it was growing difficult when everything about Gordon always feels so perfect. Benrey shudders through a moan when finally they bottom out, all of their main cock sitting inside Gordon's stretched cunt, and they look at Gordon's face as he starts to relax around it. His body becomes more limp again in Benrey's hold as if he was melting into it, settling back into deep sleep with the comfortable weight inside him. As they watched, Benrey was suddenly filled with a lot of emotions, the burning love in their heart, the tense pleasure in their cock.

The tight pressure on their bladder-

Benrey wants to hold on a bit longer, wants to see how much they can handle. However, the added pressure of Gordon's walls tightly around isn't helping them much. But it felt amazing too, and Benrey couldn't resist moving a little, letting their slick cock slide in and out of Gordon’s hot cunt a little, the thick ridges on the front and back rubbing against his fluttering walls while their two smaller appendages start to work on Gordon's dick instinctually. Gordon squirms more in Benrey's hold, arms now wrapping loosely around them and gasping moans being pulled from his mouth even when asleep. It was amazing to feel and watch, but Benrey was soon gritting their teeth, the pressure was beginning to hurt and they already could feel a few drops of piss escaping from their cock and drip inside Gordon.

Soon enough, Benrey couldn't hold it anymore, and they pushed deep inside and held Gordon tightly in their arms, pressed against his chest and feeling the man visibly tense under him from the insertion. Then finally, they let out a long relieved moan as their cock twitched and pissed inside Gordon, the man letting out a small moan himself and slowly drifting out of unconsciousness as Benrey only continued. They’d never grow tired of the sensation of relieving themselves inside of Gordon, feeling his cunt clench and grow hotter around them as their piss filled the man and leaked down over their own cock, not to mention it soon leaking out and trickling back onto their skin and down their own twitching slit. They had to hold back a moan, instead pressing their face into Gordon’s cheek and repressing it with a kiss to his skin.

"Nggh... Benrey..." Gordon suddenly moaned out, finally being pulled from sleep, blinking in the light and shifting at the feeling of being filled upon waking. At first, he thought Benrey was cumming inside him, but as the stream just kept going, and Benrey wasn't tensing up as much nearly as when they came, in fact they were rather relaxed against him.

"G-god, Benrey, are you...?"

"Y-yeah... Was, so comfy bro, didn' wanna move, thought you'd uh... ohh... wanna be filled too..." Benrey explains, giving out another sigh of satisfaction as their head slumped against Gordon’s shoulder.

Whilst not expected, Gordon did have to admit the warm wet stream hitting his walls and filling him felt amazing, and along with Benrey's cock staying nice and hard even whilst pissing kept him stretched. Leaning in, he kissed Benrey's neck to let the alien know he was enjoying himself, making them shiver in pleasure. When the stream stopped, Gordon almost felt disappointed, but now he was soaked in lube and piss, the warm and fresh urine threatening to drip out from between his thighs and onto the bed sheets.

But, even worse, he was now horny and hadn’t come yet.

"Benrey...?" Gordon says in a whisper, making Benrey's ears flick as they look into Gordon's endearing green eyes.

"Yeah bro?"

"I uh, fuck... Can you keep going...?" He asks, shifting slightly and whimpering as more piss leaks out from his cunt.

Benrey smiles and they kiss Gordon's mouth in response. They then shift to get a better angle, hand rubbing tenderly up Gordon’s thigh, which still hooks over their hips. Carefully, Benrey then begins to pull out, both of them groaning into each other in union as the ridges of their cock drags against Gordon’s fluttering walls and a turrent of piss leaks out and soaks both their thighs and the bed, before pushing back in hard, quickly filling Gordon again completely.

As they both adjust to the feeling, Gordon moves one of his hands to the back of Benrey's head and begins to rub at their scalp, making Benrey moan into his mouth as they begin to thrust up into him. The wetness of their combined slick and Benrey's piss made each thrust sound loud and wet, the sloppiness being pushed in and out of Gordon’s cunt with each movement.

Benrey couldn’t help smiling as they made out with the love of their life while balls deep inside him and moaned openly. Gordon just felt so warm and tight inside, it was like heaven, and whilst they adored having access to Gordon even whilst he slept, nothing beat how responsive the man was whilst awake. They lick at Gordon's lips, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues meet in the middle. Benrey clings tighter to Gordon, their thrusting getting faster as the extra liquids squirt out of Gordon's cunt with each wet slap of their flesh colliding. The sound was filthy, especially when combined with the two's mixed muffled moans.

Gordon shivers and feels the piss sliding down his crotch and thighs, knowing it was dripping down to the bed too. In his horny haze, he clenches his thighs together, a futile attempt to try and keep the liquid in and salvage their already ruined sheets, but it's instead quickly squirting all out and all over his thighs, Benrey's thighs and pooling in a wet patch on the mattress. And every thrust of Benrey’s cock only spreads it more. But, the added pressure from Gordon’s thighs squeezing at Benrey’s cock felt amazing, making them hiss out in pleasure, saliva strung between them as Benrey pulled away to moan Gordon’s name aloud. Gordon’s chin was glistening with saliva and held Benrey’s head close to his neck, their eyes closed tight from the intense pleasure, they grip onto the man harder and grunt into his shoulder.

"B-Benrey...!" Gordon moans, his cunt so full from Benrey burying their cock deep inside.

Benrey let out a few snarls into Gordon's shoulder, their teeth brushing against the flesh and giving it a sharp nip, their hands securely holding him in place as they made sweet, loud and messy love.

Gordon groans back, the pressure quickly building inside. He wanted to cum so bad as Benrey's cock pounded into him and he could feel Benrey drooling on his skin from losing control themselves. It was then that Gordon also noticed that he also hadn’t pissed in hours due to sleeping, and now that he was awake, his body felt that now is the time to warn him of how full his own bladder is. For a moment, he tensed, bracing a hand against Benrey’s chest in alarm.

"F-fuck...! Benrey c-can... oh fuck I need to piss man..."

"Yooo was mine-ohhh! Contagious?" Benrey chuckled, voice heavy with sleep and arousal.

"N-no that's not how that w-works, aahh...!" Gordon was quickly cut off as Benrey rolled their hips particularly hard up against his g-spot, not slowing despite the warning of Gordon’s struggling bladder.

"Sooo, ya gonna do it?" Benrey asks, sucking a wet piss into Gordon for a second, but not breaking their pace.

Gordon was struggling to keep their moans down to talk. "W-what?"

"You, you gonna piss on my dick bro? Gimme that lemonade glaze?"

Gordon's moans were now mixed with laughter.

"D-don't call it that!" But now Gordon had the idea in his head, the bed was already messy with piss and slick, he was going to have to clean it anyway.

So maybe it wouldn't hurt just this once to piss the bed. Couldn’t get much worse than it already was. Moreover, he didn't want to rush how good this feels, just so he can go to the bathroom. Taking his lack of response as a yes, Benrey's thrusting got faster, their tip now dragging against his g-spot, making Gordon arch into their hold as the thrusts were pressing against his straining bladder.

"Fuck, Benrey! I-I love you...!" Gordon cried out, nails digging into the flesh of Benrey’s chest, making the alien surge and bite down on Gordon's neck, teeth pressing against his sensitive flesh and drawing specks of blood. They grinned against him as they felt Gordon's walls tighten around their cock in response, as he drew closer to orgasm and releasing his bladder.

"C'mon brooo…” They teased, dragging their tongue across the fresh bite mark on the man’s skin, “You wanna make your Benny all messy- ohh...! Messy with your piss?" Benrey then whispers against the shell of the man’s ear.

Gordon couldn’t formulate words to respond, instead squeezing his eyes shut and clinging to Benrey’s shoulders as his cunt gushes as he climaxes, orgasm ripping through him and making his toes curl and walls clench, legs locking around Benrey’s hips and pulling the alien deeper into him. Then, before the aftershocks could even pulse through him, the control on his bladder snapped, and soon the almost orgasmic relief of release pooled in Gordon’s stomach as he let go on Benrey and over his own thighs. Hot piss quickly dribbles out onto Benrey's cock and crotch, turning from a slight leak to a strong stream of liquid, soaking their pubic and leg hair in the overwhelming heat and scent of it. Gordon was a mess of moans and whimpers as they continued to fuck him through his orgasm and the piss, the slaps of their crotches meeting only getting louder and wetter as they chased their own orgasm.

"B-Benrey! Benrey cum in me... Oh god, I love you!" Gordon whimpers between thrusts as the sensation grows overwhelming. The constant stimulation of their cock squirming still inside him, paired with the smaller tentacles still sucking and pinching at his overstimulated cock was making him so sensitive.

"Oh, Gordon- I love you too… Fuck!" Benrey cried before burying their cock deep inside, their tip meeting the resistance of Gordon’s other entrance. A loud squelch came from their attached crotches met, the slick and piss leaking out as Benrey fully seated themselves inside Gordon, soon pumping cum inside him. Benrey felt Gordon shiver against their body as they finally came inside the man, each pulse stretching him a little bit more and breathed a sigh of relief as their cum filled up the man’s already sloppy cunt.

"Mmm... Benrey..." Gordon sighed, hands roaming freely across Benrey's body, before kissing their chest over their heart, sucking a small mark into the flesh there before pulling back again.

Benrey watched Gordon the whole time as they emptied themselves into him, noticing his eyes fluttering as their tentacles continued to stroke along his cock, despite the sensitivity.

As the last of their cum dribbled out inside of Gordon, Benrey finally pulls out to the side, letting Gordon flop to his back on the other side of the bed, panting heavily.

But, barely giving him a second to relax, Benrey leans back over and moves one of Gordon's legs back over so he was spread wide to see, and watched intently as slick, cum and piss dripped out of him, soaking his own skin to his ass and all over the bed.

"Niiiice."

Instinctively, Gordon tried to pull his thighs back over, trying to hide his shame as he felt the cocktail of bodily fluids drip out from him. But, as he was so full of it all, he felt himself involuntarily clench and twitch around it all, only resulting in more leaking out in fat drops, sliding down the crack of his ass and pooling between his thighs on the sheets below.

Sick of watching, Benrey then lowers themself and begins sniffing at Gordon's body, adoring the natural musk that is Gordon mixed with both of their heavy scent of piss. They pressed their face to his belly and moved down with small kisses and the occasional nip of their teeth. They could feel their cock hanging heavy between their legs and dripping wet with the same liquids, but ignored it as they felt Gordon relax into the bed as Benrey touches and worships his still tired body.

Benrey's hands reached up and palmed at Gordon's thighs, keeping him spread open, their eyes staring down hungrily at Gordon's gaping and twitching cunt, glistening with the mess they both made. It was beautiful.

Benrey was quick to bury their face into Gordon's soaked cunt, their tongue immediately darting out from their mouth and lapping eagerly at the liquids soaking his flesh and hair. Still weak, Gordon could only shiver and moan at the feeling of Benrey's tongue now cleaning him, occasionally slipping between his folds and hooking into his spent cunt.

"Oh yes..." He sighed, head falling back softly against one of the pillows and hands drifting down to stroke at Benrey’s head between his thighs. He guided Benrey with one firm hand gripping their messy black curls and praised with his other hand, tracing his thumb over the curves of Benrey’s cheeks and scratchy stubble.

Shifting further up his crotch, Benrey's lips brushed against Gordon's still hard cock, their inhumanly long tongue going lower and licking the drying piss and cum off Gordon's thighs and ass before delving back into the warmth of his cunt, cleaning out the inside as well with a contented hum. He was delicious and he was perfect.

Benrey lifts their head once they have finished their handiwork, face now glistening from the mix of liquids and fresh saliva.

"Diiiid I do good bro? Do uh, A+ groomin'?" Benrey asks with a cute grin, and Gordon couldn't help but smile and sat up, pulling Benrey close and holding their head to his chest, knowing they love listening to his heartbeat.

"Yes Benny, you did so good... But now you need a bath, your face is dirty." He chuckles, stroking a hand through the alien’s hair.

"Only if ya bathe with meeeeee." Benrey replies.

"Oh no, a warm relaxing bath with my boyfriend? What a tragedy." Gordon jokes, the pair giggling as they both got up and headed to the bathroom.

After running a bath and sitting in it together, Gordon dampened a flannel, washing Benrey's face, who spluttered and spat out some sweet voice balls in protest, but Gordon eventually got their face all clean, rewarding them with a kiss on the lips. Benrey smiles and wraps their arms around Gordon, gently rubbing water over his body to clean him.

"I love you..." Benrey mumbles under their breath.

"Mmm... I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <33
> 
> Prime's nsfw twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A
> 
> Jazzmedic's nsfw twitter (its amazing, got all the piss stuff)  
> https://twitter.com/jazzmedic_nsfw


End file.
